Haunted Past
by Money100
Summary: Shira has done something really bad. every Halloween, her dead child comes out of the land of the dead to haunt her. but this night, Shira must prepare for Death


**Hi guys. As you all know, Halloween is coming up in a few weeks. And I just wanted to work on a horror story for you guys. I will be doing a Christmas one shot also. This is a oneshot too. Okay enough with they talking. Left get started, shall we?**

"The torture of a bad conscience is the hell of a living soul." John Calvin.

On one special day, of every year, there is a secret about the dead we do not know about. Come with me and I will tell you the story of these lifeless souls. And how they play a bug role on the living. This is the beginning of an important night, the herd and you will not forget. Take my hand, and let us walk into a hidden cemetery. Its not far from where the herd lives, but they don't know. Look, thousands of bones are scattered all over the ground. I found a skull! It's a saber skull. We both look into the eyes sockets. Suddenly, the eyes glow a bright red. I drop the skull and look around. All the skulls in the graveyard have red, glowing eyes. We turn to each other. And we…

Drop dead…

…

"Well, its that time of year again."

Many announced to the herd as he woke up. It was a brisk fall morning. The leaves fell and changed color. They crunched as animals walked. Kids where running around, telling each other about their different costums they'll be wairing. The adults were getting huge crates of candy ready to give the kids in the night. But there was a certaint group of teens they were not joining in this. They had their one plans. Peaches looked at her father.

"So Dad, can I?"

She asked her father. She's been asking for the longest if she could go with her friends to a campfire party to tell scary stories. Manny had been reluctant at first, but Peaches has shown that she can be aa responsible person. So many nodded. Peaches gave him a hug that would've crushed the sabers' lungs.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Many nodded.

"Now get out of here before I change my mind."

Peaches gasped and ran off, laughing. Many sighed. That's when Ellis walked up to him.

"She's growing up."

"Yeah. Too fast for me to keep up. I remember when she looked at me for the first time."

Ellie chuckled.

"Yup. But you've got to let her go. Let her leave the nest. She can't stay for long."

Many smiled.

"You're right."

The two mammoths nuzzled each other

"GET A CAVE!"

The possums said. The mammoths sighed and walked off to just do that. Find a cave. And while they're doing that, lets go see what the sabers are up to. Follow me. I think I know the way. We are arriving up to a cave, where we hear loud purring. We go to the entrance and find the sabers curled up in a ball. Diego is licking Shira's face, and she is enjoying it. A gust of wind interrupts them. They stop and look around. Shira seems to have censed a presents in the cave, and leeks a little frightened.

"Halloween."

Diego says, walking to the save entrance. Shira gulps slightly.

"Yeah, Halloween."

She says nervously. This pretty kitty did something bad when she was a pirate of Gutt's ship. And it haunts her every Halloween. Was the ledgen true? Could the dead really rise from where they came from? Dead. The one word that haunted her vary soul. Shira stood and walke next to Diego. She knew she couldn't reliy on him to protect her from her cursed soul. Why did she have to do what she did? She hated for doing it. Those eyes that raped her of her innocence. She hated it. And now, tonight was they night he curse would be revealed.

…

She looked at the moon, waiting for her curse to begin. The moon was high in the sky, midnight. She walked back to the herd's cave and lay in a corner, trying to hide away from what she thought would come. After a while of staring at the fire. A few hours later, she woke up. But she found herself staring into white mist.

"Mommy… oh Mommy."

Shira heard a child's voice call to her through the mist.

"Mommy. Do you remember me?"

Shira started panting out of fear. The legend was true. She knew this child. But how? She looked into the mist and gasped. Out of it, came a saber cub. About two years old with silver fur like hers, and blue eyes. The cub also had a spear in its chest and head. Blood poured out the wounds and its eyes were blood red. Shira backed away.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Shira said.

"I bet you are, but it's too late for that now. You tortured me for two years. I was only a baby. And you just…"

The cub vanished into thin must. Shira thought this would be over, ho gods was she dead wrong. The tiny child took Shira by the foreleg and pulled her out of the cabe. They traveled for some time before they came to a stop. They cave across a group of tiny bones.

"Do you remember?"

The child asked.

"This is where you buried my body. And ia said I'd come back. But the dead have made some other plans underground. I found the souls of the damned that you and Gutt tortured. And…look around you Mommy."

Shira did just that. And sure enough. All the dead rose from their graves.

"Hello, remember me Shira? You killed me after you found out that you were gonna have the child. You blamed me for that. But it was really your fault. And now you just pay for your actions. You killed all ofus. And now, we must kill you."

All the ghosts started sharging at tShira. She swiped a paw at one of them, but her paw just went right through it.

"Pathetic little kitty. Thought you could get rid of us. We said we'd come back. Didn't we?

The souls nodded their ghostly heads and murmured their agreement.

"Kill the saber!"

Someone shouted.

"Not yet. Let's have some fun with her first."

The ghosts nodded and spun around Shira in a vortex, making ghostly sounds as they spun faster and faster. Shira looked for a way our, but there was none.

"Doesn't it make you wanna scream? Perhaps for him?"

Shira's child showed her an image that made her heart sink. Diego was being tortured. Then, just as it couldn't get any worse, whoever was doing the torturing, decapitated his head. The head flew straight into Shira's chest. She caught it and looked at it. Then it started to talk. No. it wasn't the head. it was her son. The one who she had killed so gruesome. She had killed him by fipping out his intestens,but he was still breathing.

"I will come back to haunt you!"

Those were her child's last words before Shira ripped out his lungs and stabbed him. Shira looked down at the head.

"No. No."

The ghost laughed and swarmed around her, making their ghostly sound. Shira kept looking for a way out of this hellhole.

"No! No! Go away! Please!"

She shouted at he ghosts. But they kept on coming. The cub kept talking to her and chanting something she couldn't make out. But she knew it couldn't be good. They she realized, they were all chanting.

"Di Immortales. Di Immortales."

Shira started panting rapidly. Her whole body started to rack with pain. She had no idea why. The chants became louder and louder. Until they were buried deep in her memory.

"Di Immortales! Di Immortales!?"

Shira's head started to ache with all of what was happening with her. Sher child's soul kept talking to her through Diego's decapitated head.

"And he said you would be rich and happy. He said you'd be living in please. Well Mommy. Here's your wake up call. When you kill someone, you're killing a person with feelings and a family. And the dead never forget that, NEVER!"

Diego's head laughed histaricaly. Then it rolled out of Shira's paws and tumbled to the ground. It eyes were glowing red and blood poured out of it's mouth.

"There is one fatal thing you forgot about the dead. Once we're dead, we're not really dead. We're alive. In the hearts of our loved ones. But you, you have no loved ones. No one's gonna miss you."

Then the ghosts started strangling Shira. A few minutes later. Shira's lifeless body was lying on the ground, decaying.

…

Shira looked around at her knew surroundings. Then she saw her baby.

"Hello Mommy. Welcome to Hell."

…

In the morning, the herd looked all over the island for Shira. But they couldn't find any trace of her. Then just as they were about to give up, Diego discovered her body in the mass grave they her lived near. The herd gathered around Shira's body and wept. But they would never forget the loving Shira they had saved them from the evil Captain Gutt. But they would never knew about the dark secret that Shira held on to for a very, very long time. But in their minds, she would always be alive…

"The life of the dead is placed in the memory of the living."

Cicero.

**Hi people. I'm done with this. I know all you Shira fans are mad at me for killing and torturing her, but it all had to fit into the story for some reason. And I'm sorry for giving you nightmares. If you guys are wondering what te hell's going on in my mind, just PM me and I'll clear it all up. Okay, gotta go. Peace out readers! R&R please. :)**


End file.
